


Special

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha is thankful her son is special, but it doesn't make her worry any less. h/c bingo prompt "electrocution"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Martha screams the first time it happens. She's not generally someone prone to hysterics. She is calm and rational, and has dealt with Johnathan's farm related injuries with straightforward practicality no matter the severity. Perhaps being a mother changes things. When Martha sees, the split second before it happens, what Clark is about to do, she cannot control her voice. The shear terror of knowing she cannot cross the room in time, and Clark, fresh and wet from his bath has grabbed one of the forks of the table, and is about to insert it into the electrical socket. Sparks fly, Clark is knocked off his feet and she his by his side in that instant.

Johnathan pounds through the side door.  
"Martha?" He yells. Martha doesn't answer cradling Clark close to her chest, physically shaking both with adrenalin and relief. Clark is looking at her curiously, with concern. She can tell her fear has frightened him. Her fingers card through his hair, over his shoulders, checking his hands, his legs. She stands scooping him up in her arms and he drops the fork, blackened, to the floor and brings his small little hands up to pull gently on her hair as she begins to cry.  
Johnathan standing in the doorway, sees they're both alright but comes to her anyways.  
"Martha?" he says again, his voice is gentle, soothing and she leans against him, Clark held safe and tight between them. Clark makes a happy sound and Martha feels a hiccup of laughter in her throat. She shakes her head a little. Johnathan wipes a tear from her cheek as she looks up at him.  
"He put the fork in the socket." She says, quietly over Clark's head. Johnathan's face blanches and his arms tighten but his eyes tell her he understands.

Martha is greatful that her child is special, but it is also a terrifying thing. He's so young, and if he were a normal child...but his fingers aren't burned and while Martha will be sure to check him over as soon as her breathing evens and she's not trembling, even though they can't take him to a doctor, she honestly thinks they won't need to. Jonathan is stroking her hair, murmuring against her forehead. The fork lays on the floor. Clark is safe, contentedly falling asleep, held between them. Martha stands, surrounded, held up by their tight little family. She hopes next time they will be just as lucky.


End file.
